


The Diary of a Tired Worker

by Iconically



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Based off Martuzzio’s space outlaws au on tumblr, Gen, They’re mostly all just mentioned, no hermits are actually named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconically/pseuds/Iconically
Summary: Basically as the title says.I based this off Martuzzio’s space outlaws au that you can find on tumblr!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Diary of a Tired Worker

**Author's Note:**

> I did this late at night, it’s my second fic posted and I didn’t check it over, Hope you all enjoy anyways!!

Dear Diary,

You know, sometimes I don’t think I get paid enough. Working at ConCorp, you’d think I get paid a ton! No I don’t. I don’t know why I expected better pay, I’m working at a fast food place! Pretty sure this place is a cover up for something more sinister, if the rumours are to be believed.

That’s why, I’m stuck here considering whether or not to tell the higher ups that the legendary Hermits have just walked in. I mean, not what I was expecting! I just wanted to work a normal day! Anyways, they wandered in, quite late, just after midnight and some of them are pretty beat up. Their leader walked up and ordered food for all of them, I didn’t memorise their order, I’m not a crazy person, then once their orders arrived they just….. sat down, ate their meal like nothing happened. I was honestly bamboozled! I’ve never seen anything like it, should I have been concerned? Some of them were bleeding! My coworkers were whispering in the back and one of them turned to me and said “Should we report this to the higher ups?” Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the hermits beginning to look, I thought about it for a bit before shaking my head and replying “We don’t get paid enough for this. Anyone asks? We don’t recall.” After some mumbling and my coworkers calling me a crazy person (I’ll get you for that, Janet!) we all went about our business.

I will say, the Hermits tip quite nicely. I think that’s the most I’ve ever received, I hope they got medical treatment! They’re welcome back anytime. For now, this’ll just be a story to tell the kids


End file.
